


Stranger Danger

by mecabitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecabitchell/pseuds/mecabitchell
Summary: One Shot: Chloe mistook Beca for her best friend and jumped on her back. Realizing the small brunette she jumped on was, indeed, a complete stranger, she tries to make up for the spilled coffee.





	Stranger Danger

"Oh my god, RACHEL!" Chloe sprinted down the street and jumped on the girl's back, completely taking the small brunette by surprise. She wrapped her legs around the tiny waist and was happy the girl didn't stumble to the floor with the surprise attack.

She was squealing with excitement, closing her eyes and squeezing her arms tight around the body she hopped on.

Chloe completely missed the look on the face of the girl below her. "Dude, what the fuck?"

Chloe's eyes shot open and stared down at the stranger who she jumped on. "Oh my god!" She screamed and jumped off the girl, smoothing down her shirt and looking more red than her hair. "I am SO sorry! I completely thought you were my friend Rachel because you're both brunette and kinda small and I just thought-"

The stranger held her hand up and removed both earphones from her ears now, shaking her head with an incredulous look on her face. "It's cool, dude. Just like, personal space." She placed her headphones back in and bent down to pick up the now-spilled coffee cup that was all over the pavement.

Chloe frantically ran to stand in front of the stranger again, pulling tissues out of her purse to wipe down the girl's coffee-stained shoes. "Crap, I'm sorry about your coffee. I know how I get without my morning coffee so let me buy you a new one or give you money for it or I can run back to my apartment and make you a cup or-"

The brunette girl pulled out both headphones again, sticking them in her pocket and patting Chloe on the head. "Dude, chill. I don't think you need any coffee in the morning. I got it." She threw away the cup and started making her way down the street, hoping to get away from the crazy stranger.

"I feel so bad, let me buy you a new coffee. Or new shoes. Or both." Chloe was now walking alongside the stranger, pulling out her wallet to make sure her credit card was in there.

"You're not gonna let it go, are you?" The small girl raised an eyebrow at her, not believing that people in New York could actually be friendly.

"No. Come on, Starbucks is just around the corner." Chloe grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her to the coffee shop, pushing to the front of the store and making the stranger order.

Caramel macchiato with an extra shot.

"Can I get a name for the order?"

"Beca."

Chloe stepped up and paid, then ushered both of them over to a small table. "Beca. I'm Chloe." She smiled and put her hand out, as if this was the most normal way to meet a person.

"How do you know that's my real name? Are you sure I didn't make that up so that a crazy stranger wouldn't be able to stalk me?" Beca, presumably, raised her eyebrow at Chloe.

She suddenly felt a new wave of panic rush over. Worried the girl actually thought she was crazy and did all of this as a ploy to stalk her, she began rambling again. "I'm so sorry, I really am not crazy-well, I'm a little crazy, but like in a good way and-!"

Beca shook her head and smiled, for the first time, that Chloe has seen all morning. "You talk too much, Crazy."

Beca stood up to retrieve her coffee from the counter, taking a minute to talk to the barista. Chloe took this moment to recollect herself. Putting her head in her hands, she slowly counted to ten and when she opened her eyes, Beca was gone.

She scanned the store quickly, before her eyes fell upon a caramel macchiato with an extra shot sitting at her table.

Beca. 347-341-2126.


End file.
